Anyone who has been in a retail store is familiar with the checkout stand; the checkout stand is where one pays for the selected items. Checkout stands, also commonly referred to as check stands, can be arranged in a broad variety of configurations. The checkout stand may include one belt, two belts, three belts, or merely have a stationary surface, generally supported by a counter or cabinet. A barcode scanner is typically recessed into the counter or cabinet. Also included at the checkout stand are the register, cash drawer, a keyboard, a credit card machine (often referred to as a credit card swipe and pin pad machine), a receipt printer, monitor or display, telephone, and other such accessory equipment. A checkout stand may also include equipment for accepting wireless payment information. The register, cash drawer, and other equipment are typically positioned on a cabinet often referred to as a cash stand, which is positioned to the left or right of the cashier, at a right angle to the check lane as the cashier is looking at the customer.
One of the most important features of the checkout stand is the cash drawer. A cash drawer may be a flip-top or a lay-flat cash drawer. A flip-top cash drawer is one where the top of the cash drawer rotates on a pivot such that the lid rotates up and away from a front face of the cash drawer, resulting in the currency within the cash drawer becoming readily accessible. A lay-flat cash drawer, commonly seen in the United States, incorporates sliders such that, when unlocked, the cash drawer physically rolls forward revealing the cash and change inside. Either a flip-top or a lay-flat drawer may incorporate an unlocking mechanism, often requiring a key. One known problem with existing cash drawers is that, in some situations, for example, when the power is out, cash drawers may be difficult to open as a key may not be readily accessible. A cash drawer may include an emergency access hole, such that a tool can be used to open the latch. Additionally, a cover may fit over the lock and be screwed or otherwise fixed in place.